Crash
by aibbosi
Summary: The boys are on a flight with Katie and there's a crash. Who will survive and what will happen to them?
1. Chapter 1

**NORMAL POV**

"Right guys, the plane is ready for you" Kelly looks up from her phone.

"Kelly, how long will this flight take?" Logan asks.

"Do we get parachutes?" Carlos excitedly asks.

"Are you sure it's ok for Katie to come with us?" Kendall looks from Katie to her.

"Is the flight attendant pretty?" James says casually running his fingers through his hair.

"Flight takes just under an hour, Logan"

"No parachutes Carlos, you won't need them"

"Kendall, it's cleared with you mom for Katie to fly with you guys, as she's still with your grandma and didn't want Katie alone" Kelly says ignoring Katie's frown.

"James there are no flight staff on the plane, just you guys and the pilot"

"What? What if he gets sick? Who'll take over?" James asks her seriously.

"And we'll have no parachutes" Carlos adds

"Guys, it's a single pilot plane so it needs one pilot. Now it's waiting for you so go and behave. Gustavo and myself will be with you in a couple of hours once we are finished with the Babyface recordings"

"I wanna a parachute" Carlos whines.

"Carlos if the plane is going down a parachute won't do you any good" Logan tells him as he picks up his bag and walks towards the plane.

"Arghhh" Carlos shrieks, grabbing Kendall's arm.

"Logan!" Kendall glares at him as he follows closely behind Logan, pulling Carlos with him "Logan! Logan! You this" he says pointing to Carlos clutching his arm "you can deal with it" prizing Carlos fingers away from him and attaching them to Logan.

"Logie, I'm too young to die" Carlos tells him.

"And I'm too pretty" James shouts to them and turns to Katie "Do you want me to carry your bag?"

"It's ok, I got it" Katie smiles at him before continuing "Buddy Holly died young and it didn't do his career any harm and as for being pretty that didn't save James Dean, JFK Jr or Marc Bolan" leaving James in her wake she strides towards the plane steps being glared at by Carlos, James and Kendall.

"Katie don't be mean to them" Kendall says as he follows her on to the plane.

"Logie" Carlos whispers "You'll make sure I won't die, won't you"

"Yes Carlos" Logan pats his arm "Come on, let's find seats together"

"Logan, who are the people Katie mentioned?" James asks him as he follows him up the stairs.

"Marc Bolan was the lead singer with the band T Rex he died in a car crash and James Dean was an actor he also died in a car crash" Logan pauses.

"And the other two?" James prompts.

"JFK Jr was President Kennedy's son and Buddy Holly was a singer in the 1950's"

"How did they die?" James looks at him expectantly.

"Plane crashes" Logan mumbles as he puts his bag in the over head locker and takes the seat next to Carlos.

"Sorry, what did you say I didn't catch that" James says as he closes his safety belt around his waist.

"Plane crashes" Logan says through gritted teeth.

"Oh" James bites his lip and turns to Katie sitting beside him "Did you know that's how they died?"

"Of course, why else would I use them as examples" she says smiling and looking please with herself.

James glances up to see Carlos, who is not usually a nervous flyer holding on to Logan's hand tightly "L-L-L-Logie"

"Look what you started Katie" Logan glares are her.

"Carlos" she says calming turning to the now pale boy "The weather when their planes crashed was really bad, Buddy Holly's was in a snow storm and JFK Jr's was in fog and he was a pilot that long. And as you can see the weather is perfect today and I'm sure the pilot has loads of experience. So stop worrying and let go of Logan's hand unless you're holding it for another reason" she smirks raising her eyebrow at him.

Carlos quickly let go of Logan's hand "I-I-I was just holding it cause I was nervous"

"Of course you were" with that James and Kendall start to giggle.

"Good Afternoon Gentlemen and Lady" a voice says from the front of the plane "the ground crew will just close the doors and then we'll be on our way. My name is Kevin Jones and I'm your pilot for this trip. Now as with any other flight I will quickly go over the safe procedures before we get on our way. Firstly the exits, one is the door you used to enter the aircraft and the second is here in the cockpit. If there is any need for an emergency landing, you will need to take the brace position, which means placing you hands at the back on your head, tucking your elbows in and lean forward until your chest hits your knees. That's it really, the flight is should take about 45 minutes, so buckle up and we'll be on our way"

"Tower, this is 445 Bravo Tango Romeo requesting premission to take off" a crackling sound comes from his head phones and the plane begins to move.

Logan takes out his Kindle and begins to read, Kendall is listening to his ipod, Carlos and James start playing cards while Katie looks out the window as the plane leaves the ground and begins to climb. After about 25 minutes sitting on the plane, the passageners hear a loud bang. Carlos instant jumps and grabs Logan's hand.

"What was that?" Kendall looks at Logan and then out the window.

"I've no idea" Logan looks back at him trying not to show his concern on his face, just in case Carlos sees it.

"Katie, can you see anything outside?" James asks her.

"Oh, there's smoke" she whispers.

"There's what?!" Carlos shouts.

"Guys" the voice comes from the cockpit "something seems to had hit us and I'm losing power. We are going to have to make an emergency landing, so please get into the brace position"

"Oh god we are going to die, we're going to die" Carlos repeats again and again and again.

"We are not going to die, it's an emergency landing not a crash landing. Now you need to let go of my hand and get into the brace position like the pilot says"

"I'm scared Logan"

"I know you are Carlos but we'll be ok"

"You promise"

"I promise"

Katie is still sitting up looking out the window, watching the ground coming closer and closer.

"Katie!Katie" James tries to get her attention "Katie, please get into the brace position, please"

"Huh?" she turns in a daze towards him.

"Brace Katie, you need to brace" James grabs her and pulls her to him "Please Katie"

This seems to snap her out of her trance and she quickly bends down, just as the plane hits the ground. James whispers, barely loud enough for her to hear, on impact "I love you"


	2. Chapter 2

The noise is incredible, the plane shudders and shakes and then comes to a stop.

Kendall is the first to speak "Everyone ok?"

"Think so" Logan replies "might have a few bumps and bruises"

"I'm ok" Carlos says.

"Me too" James answers.

"Ugh, think so, bit of a headache" Katie mumbles.

"Ok, so what do we do now Kevin?" there is no sound from the cockpit "Kevin? Mr. Jones?"

"Kendall" Logan says looking over his shoulder to the cockpit "he's not moving"

"Huh?"

"He's not moving"

"Is he d-d-d-d-dead?" Carlos stutters.

"He's probably just unconscious from the crash" Logan calmly tells him "but we'll have to check"

"No way am I going near a dead body" James yells.

"James we don't know if he is dead" Logan again speaking calmly.

"Still you can do it, you're the one who wants to be a doctor Lo-gan"

"Fine!" Logan states "I'll check on him, you and Kendall open the door, we need to get out soon just in case of fuel leakage"

With this James and Kendall hop up and Logan heads to the cockpit.

"Katie, you and Carlos grab the bags so that we can get out of here quickly"

Katie nods in response and stands up, taking the bags from the over head bins and handing them to Carlos.

James and Kendall twist the door handles as Logan climbs into the cockpit.

"Push harder Kendall" James is yelling.

"I'm pushing as hard as I can, there's something jammed against it outside" Kendall yells back.

"Arghh! We have to get out. Logan said there might be fuel leaking"

"I know James, but remember the pilot said there is another exit in the cockpit"

"Logan?" Kendall turns to the brunette placing his fingers on the pulse of the pilot. He looks up at Kendall and slowly shakes his head.

"He didn't make it" he says quietly "there doesn't seem to be any physical signs of trauma, it might have been a cardiac arrest"

"Cardiac arrest?" James asks.

"Heart attack" Katie whispers.

Carlos looks to Katie and then to Logan and grows pale and starts to sink to the ground "I'm cold and I think I going to be sick"

"Carlos you are in shock, need to keep warm, here's my jacket" Logan shrugs off his coat and hands it to Katie "wrap this around and keep him calm. Did you guys get the door open?" turning to Kendall and James.

"No, there's something blocking it from outside. We'll need to use the exit in the cockpit" Kendall tells him.

"We'll have to move the pilot's body then"

"What?" James shrieks "I told you I am not going near a dead body"

"Fine, me and Kendall will move him into the cabin and you open the door"

"Ok"

"Let's move, we still don't know if there is fuel leaking so we need to move fast"

"Ok, I'll take his arms and you his feet Logan. We'll put him were I was sitting and James door"

"Got it" James nods and Kendall.

Kendall makes his way over to Logan in the cockpit and maneuvers his way to the pilot's upper body and places his hands under the man's shoulders.

"Got him?" Logan asks.

Kendall responses with a nod "Yeah, you?"

"Yes, on the count on three? One, two, three" both lift the poor man's body and slowly start walking back into the cabin struggling slightly with the dead weight and the debris on the floor. James passes them and makes his way into the cockpit. He twists the door handle and pushes, it opens slightly. Groaning with frustration he kicks the door using his full force and it opens a little more.

"Kendall, a little help" he calls out.

"One sec" he lowers the body to the chair he previously occupied on the flight. He then heads back into the cockpit and using his feet, he too beings to kick the door.

Logan hunkers down beside Carlos "How you doing buddy?"

"Ok" he looks at Logan, biting his bottom lip with tears in his brown eyes "Is he really dead?"

"Fraid so" he pats his band mate's arm "he wouldn't have suffered and he got us down safely so he died a hero. Katie?" Logan turns to the younger woman "are you ok, you are very quiet?"

"I'm fine Logan, just trying to take everything in" she tells him with a sly smile.

"YEAH!YES!" James and Kendall shout from the cockpit "We got the door open"

"Great, James you go first, then Katie and then Kendall and I will hand you guys the bags" Logan tells them.

"Ok" James instantly hops out of the plane, Katie walks to the door "Careful Katie, it's a bit of a drop" she slowly makes her way outside "that's it nice and slow, I got you"

"You guys ok?" Kendall calls to them.

"Yip" James answers back with Katie nodding beside him.

"Right, here's the first bag" Kendall drops James's bag down, followed by his, Logan's, Katie's and Carlos's "Ok, that's them all" his says jumping out and landing beside them.

"Ok, Logan you're next" Kendall calls up to him.

"Nope"

"What?"

"Not me, Carlos" He turns to the latino who is still sitting on the ground looking a little less pale but still not his normal bubbly self "Ok buddy we have to go"

"I can't"

"Of course you can"

"My legs feel like jelly can't walk"

"Just stand up and put you arm around my shoulders and I'll help you, ok?"

Carlos nods and slowly gets to his feet, shakily he puts his arm around Logan "Thanks Logie"

"It's nothing"

"I mean it Logie, thanks for keeping your promise about us not dying"

Logan just nods, knowing that his promise had nothing to do with them surviving but now is not the time to argue with closest friend "Come on, let's get out of here"

The two make their way over to the door, Logan takes Carlos's arms from his shoulder "just step out, James and Kendall will catch you and I'll be right behind, it will be ok?"

"Promise?" Carlos asks meekly.

"I promise"

"Ok" he lightly kisses Logan cheek and steps forward.

"Ready Carlos" James shouts to him.

He nods and steps forward. He safely lands in the arms of the two taller boys and is quickly followed by Logan.

"So what now Logan?" Kendall asks him "oh and we have no cell signal before you suggest ringing Kelly or Gustavo"

"The plane has a beckon so they should be able to locate us, once they know we are missing" he looks around him "we need to check if there are any fuel leaks, by the looks of it we are in the Mojave so it will get cold later and staying by the plane for shelter might be the best idea"

He starts to slowly walk around the plane and just as he passes the wing he stops.

"Ok, we need to move now guys" he says with an urgent tone "now"

"What's wrong?" Kendall asks in a concerned voice.

"There seems to bit a trickle coming from rear of the plane"

"Where are we going to go?" James asks.

"We'll head towards those mountains, there's shade there and if we are still out here tonight it will be a good place to light a fire" he nods towards the mountains about half a mile away "I can drag my bag to leave tracks so they rescue crew can find us"

They all nod and the sensible brunette, grab their bags and start walking towards the mountains, Kendall taking the lead, followed by Carlos who is side by side with Logan with James and Katie bring up the rear.

"James, did you mean what you said before with crashed?" Katie asks him quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

James stops suddenly and looks directly at Katie "Huh?"

"You said 'I love you' to me just as we crashed, did you mean it?"

"Guys, come on, no time to stop and chat" Kendall shouts to them, noticing they've stopped.

"Coming" James yells back "Yes I meant what I said" he whispers to Katie as he starts to walk towards the others.

"That's it!" Katie says stepping in line with him "that's it, no follow-up, no explanation, no, no"

"Katie" James says softly "I promise I will follow-up, explain, talk, whatever but later ok? Cause this isn't the place to have this conversation" he waves his arm around at the surrounding desert "and I rather talk to you without company" he then nods to the three others a couple of paces ahead.

"Oh, ok" she nods understanding "but can I say one thing?"

"Sure"

"You certainly know how to pick your moments Diamond"

Just they reach an area of vegetation near the bottom of the mountain.

"Stop Kendall" Logan tells him firmly just as he is about to move forward "there might be snakes"

Everyone automatically takes a step back.

"Now you tell us" Kendall glares at him.

Suddenly there is a loud bang in the direction of the plane, they turn to see a ball of flames engulf where they had stood only twenty minutes before hand.

"Ok" Kendall holds his hands up "I forgive you for not mentioning the snakes before now. So what do we do?"

"Tuck the ends of our pant's into our socks so there is no exposed skin, then we find long sticks and clear an area for us to sit. What time is it by the way?"

"11.30" James answers.

"Ok" Logan nods, noticing Carlos has reached for his hand again "we should have landed in Vegas by now which means they have noticed the plane is missing and will be starting to run a trace on us" He turns to Carlos nodding to their intertwined hands "we're on land now Los"

"Scared of snakes" Carlos mumbles.

"Tuck your socks in and" turning to the others "Kendall, James let's get an area cleared over there, by that large boulder, it should give us shade against the midday sun"

The three boys head towards the boulder, picking up large sticks on the way and begin to push smaller rocks and vegetation aside to make a clearing large enough for them all to sit comfortably.

Katie takes Carlos's hand as they work "It will be ok" he nods "are you ok? You are not your usual self. Where's the stunt loving, hyper latino that we all know and love"

"He's scared, Katie" he says quietly "when we were going down I realised it was real and I had no control, with my stunts I have some control and with the crash I could do nothing. I couldn't stop it and I couldn't help. I'm pathetic and scared"

"We're all scared Carlos"

"Are we? Look at them" Carlos nods towards the three other men currently hits shrubs and bushes.

"Kendall is scared, I know, cause he is asking Logan everything, that's his tell. James is scared too, he's panicking, did you not see his reaction to the door not opening, the pilot's death, the fuel leak and God help us if he sees a snake" Carlos giggles at this comment.

"And Logan?"

"Logan is too busy answering Kendall, ignoring James, worrying about me and trying to impress you to be scared the second this stops it will hit him"

"Impress me?" Carlos turns to look at Logan and sharply turns back to Katie.

"Yeah, Logan likes you always has, but I think this" she waves her arms towards to crash site "may have tipped him over the edge to realise" she hesitates.

"Realise what?" Carlos asks earnestly.

"That it might be more, more than he feels for Kendall and James and more than like"

"W-w-w-w-why do you think that?"

"He didn't pull his hand away anytime you've held it, he would have if it were the others. He is being protective of you, he has barely left your side and he didn't freak out when you kissed his cheek, in fact I'm sure I saw him give a little smile"

Carlos blushes at the mention of the kiss "You saw that, huh?"

"Yeah but don't worry, don't think the others did. What about you, do you like Logan?"

"Yes, a lot. Truth, half my stunt 'accidents' aren't accidents they're just slight scratches so Logan will have to play doctor" looking fondly at the brunette, he continues "and now, now he'll think I'm a wimp" he smiles sadly.

"He won't" Katie squeezes his hand "he loves looking after you, be it playing doctor or today being a hero"

"Katie" Kendall calls her "you and Carlos bring over your bags, it's all clear"

"Ok, come on Carlos and don't worry it will all work out" she grabs her bag and starts to walk to the clearing.

"Hope so" he says following her.

As they reach the area Kendall and James pass them to get the other bags.

"Carlos you sit here and lean against the rock as you might be still experiencing shock"

"I'm ok Logan" Carlos says sitting down.

"Are you sure?" Logan says sitting beside him.

"Positive " he smiles at the other brunette "but I will let you know it I feel wobbly"

"Promise?"

"Pinky swear" Carlos holds out his little finger to his friend.

"Pinky swear!" Logan hooks his little finger to the Latino's.

"So what next Logan?" Kendall returns dropping the bags and sitting down the other side of Logan.

"We need to collect sticks and light a fire"

"I'll collect the sticks" Katie says.

Kendall and Logan both look at her.

"Don't start, I'm a grown-up, I can handle myself" she tells them hands on her hips.

"How about I help?" James says, standing beside her.

"Fine!" both Katie and Kendall answer, glaring at each other. Katie storms off with James running after her.

"So Logan do you know how to light a fire?" Kendall asks him, causing Carlos to smile remembering Katie's comment about Kendall's tell.

"Of course, we've all been camping before so we can all light fires" Logan tells him.

"No we can't, Logan. I always had a lighter when we were camping as did James. Didn't you?"

"Oh, Oh yeah. But it can't be that hard right and fire just needs three things. Air, fuel and ignition"

"We have two of those things but we are missing the ignition bit"

"Kendall get some small rocks and stones" Carlos suddenly speaks up.

"What?"

"We need to build a pit to hold the fire so it doesn't spread on this dry ground. The rocks will give a barrier. Logan can you check the other side of this boulder to see if there is dryish moss to use a kindling"

"Huh?" Logan says as both him and Kendall stare blankly at Carlos.

"Guys, are you forgetting, I went to Camp Wonky Donkey. I know how to light a fire"

"Ok!" they nod.

A couple of minutes later Logan arrives back with moss and dried leaves "Will these work?"

"Perfect" Carlos answer him beaming, causing Logan to blush.

Just then Kendall arrives holding a number of small rocks "Logan I need your help to get some more"

Logan hops up and follows the blonde, leaving Carlos to start building the pit. He makes a circle using the rocks and places the moss and leaves in a small pile in the centre. Grabbing one of the sticks the boys have used earlier, the snaps it in half and sharpens one end against the boulder. James and Katie then arrive back each carrying an armful of sticks and twigs.

"Are these ok?" Katie asks.

"Yeah they'll definitely do the job" Carlos smiles some what cheerfully.

"Why are you smiling?" James asks him cautiously.

"Just thinking about our time in Camp Wonky Donkey, lucky one of us paid attention during the camp fire sessions and learned how to light one" he smiles even wider.

"Carlos, we aren't at camp now!" James says in a panicked voice "we are stuck in the desert! With no cell reception and no one knows where we are and" but before James says anything else Carlos breaks out in fits of laughter and is joined by Katie.

Kendall and Logan arrive back and look to James "What's up with them?"

"I don't know I was just explaining our situation and they started to laugh"

"Is this a sign of shock?" Kendall turns and asks Logan, causing Carlos and Katie to laugh even harder.

"Y-y-y-you were right Katie" Carlos says wiping the tears caused by the laughter from his eyes "all the tells, no wonder you always win at poker"

"What are you guys talking about?" James asks them.

"It's nothing Jamie" Katie winks at him "now Carlos, we need fire"

Carlos nods, he uses the rest of the stones to build the remainder of the circle making sure there are no large gaps. He then takes the two sticks and setting them up near the moss he begins to twist them together causing friction. After a couple of minutes there is a small glint and smoke begins to appear. Carlos continues for a couple more second to make sure that there is a flame. He then grabs some of the sticks that Katie and James have collected, using the smaller, drier ones he carefully builds a pile. These slowly begin to catch on fire.

"Wow Carlos. You did it. You made a fire" Logan looks at him in awe.

"I mightn't be the smartest and you mightn't like them but my caveman qualities came handy sometimes" he shrugs.

"I like all your qualities" Logan says quietly.

Suddenly there is thudding noise coming from the distance. All five jump up and make their way out from the boulders shelter.

"It's a copter" James says, shielding his eyes from the sun and staring towards the noise.


	4. Chapter 4

The others join James staring towards the sky. The helicopter sounds closer than it seems due to the quietness of the desert. It turns the opposite direction of the group.

"Arghhh" James groans.

"Why isn't heading towards us?" Kendall asks.

"It's, what time now James?" Logan looks towards his hazel eyed friend.

"11.45"

"Ok, we were due to land at 11.30 and like I said they'd only notice we are missing about now. And maybe we aren't even late yet because it there was strong winds or a delay in landing or take off slots they airport might think we are on time. So I'm guessing that helicopter isn't looking for us. It's probably just a tourist one or something" Logan tells the group heading back towards the fire.

"So how long will it take them to start looking?" Katie says following.

"Not an aviation expert but I'd say once they notice we are late and can't raise the pilot on the radio they'll start looking and with an hopefully activated distress beacon and the pilot's flight plan it shouldn't take them that long to find us" he says patting the young girls shoulder.

"Ok" she nods.

"So what do we do now?" Kendall asks as he sits down beside Katie.

"Yeah, what now Daddy Logan?" Carlos innocently asks sitting down beside his brunette friend, not noticing the bright red colour Logan's cheeks have turned.

"Daddy?" James raises his eyebrow at Carlos and sits the other side of Katie.

"Yeah you know" Carlos looks at James, still not noticing the puce colour Logan has turned "like Papa Smurf, our wise one"

"Oh right" James smirks and continues "so not like 'whose your daddy?' then"

"What! What?! No" Carlos turns in a panic to Logan "I didn't mean it like that Logan! I promise! I just"

Logan unsure how to react, part of him is upset that Carlos didn't mean it like that and another part of him is embarrassed that he thought he did, so he just nods and answers Kendall's original question "Well, I have my kindle so I going to read the rest of my book and can everyone make sure that the wrap something around their necks"

"Around our necks?"

"Yeah, sand storms can pick up around here very quickly so you need to have something on hand to cover your mouth and nose"

"Ok" Kendall nods getting up and taking a tee-shirt from his bag, the others follow suit.

"So guys what are we going to do while 'Daddy' reads his book?" James says with another smirk.

"Music" both Kendall and Katie say putting in their ear buds.

"We could play cards but" Carlos starts.

"They are all over the floor of the plane" James finishes sighing.

"Front pocket of my bag" Logan says not looking up from his device.

"Huh?" Carlos looks towards him.

"There is a deck of cards in the front pocket of my bag, I brought a spare deck as you always manage to lose yours" he says glancing briefly at Carlos.

"Ah, look at that always thinking of you Carlitos is little Logie" James says as he takes the deck from Logan's bag completely missing the look his two friends give each other "so what will we play?"

"Poker" Carlos answer quietly trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks, Logan made him blush and out of the corner of his eye he can see he had the same effect on his clever friend.

A number of hours pass. each of the friends busy with the respective activities and Carlos managing to win more hands at poker than normal thanks to Katie and looking out for James's tells.

"James, time?" Logan asks putting aside his kindle.

"3.30, Shouldn't they have found us by now?"

"The Mojave is over 47,000 square miles James" Logan tells his friend "so it might take them a while"

"But you said the flight plan would help them and the beacon thingy"

"Yeah but the pilot may have gone of course looking for a safe place to land, I mean for all we know we could be a few hundred miles of course and I don't know if the distress beacon survived the plane fire" Logan says worriedly, thinking to himself that there should have been some sign of a search group by now.

"So are you telling me that the stuff you told us earlier was all lies and we are going to die out here and no one will ever find us or our bodies!" James yells in a panic, causing Katie and Kendall to remove their ear buds.

"James I just said I'd didn't know if the beacon was working not that we are going to die" Logan tries calming to tell his hyper friend.

"Logan I can't die out here" James says frustratingly, running his fingers through his hair "I haven't won a Grammy yet and if I die here, how will the fans get to pay their respects at my memorial"

"What?" Kendall snorts "that's what you're worried about, what about your family and friends?"

James looks around at all the faces staring at him wide-eyed "There here, about to die with me" he quietly mutters.

"Firstly James, calm down we are not going to die" Katie takes his hand in hers "secondly ahh, that is probably the weirdest sweetest thing I've ever heard and thirdly we love you too"

"Yeah man we love you and if Logie says we are not going to die then we're not" Carlos nods sagely.

"And remember James" Kendall tells him "there is no way in hell Gustavo is not going to have everyone looking for his dogs!"

"Sorry" James mumbles "guess I'm just nervous and a little scared"

"We all are but we'll get through this, like we" Logan pauses "like this family always do"


	5. Chapter 5

With that comment Logan stands up and moves outside of the shelter.

"Well if your little outburst is over James, I am returning back to Knife Party" he then slips his ear buds back into, leans back and closes his eyes.

Carlos gets up and follows Logan outside, muttering "We need more wood"

James snorts, Carlos turns to him, glaring "For the fire James! Get you mind out of the gutter"

"Hey, I didn't say anything. That's all you Garcia" James answers him back smartly.

Carlos turns on his heel and makes his way outside to his brunette friend.

"James" Katie says quietly.

"Yes, Katie"

"How about that conversation now"

"What now? Here?" James responses his voice in a slightly higher pitch.

"Why not? Kendall is in his own world" she says nodding to her brother "Carlos and Logan have gone off to get 'wood', so as I say why not?"

"Ok" he responses nervously licking his lips "What do you want to talk about?"

"You said you loved me and" Katie shrugs struggling to find the words.

James noticing the younger girls struggle continues "And you want to know how, why, when, where and so on"

"Yeah" she nods biting her lip "that would be good"

"Well, not sure if I will be able to answer you properly cause honestly not sure myself" he raises his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it "every since I can remember you've been in my life, you're Kendall's little sister" he pauses glancing at his friend "you're the best schemer and prankster I know, yet I've always felt protective of you. As for loving you, always have, but romantically?" he sighs, exhaling loudly "I miss you more than anything when we are away, I find myself thinking Katie would like this or hate that, I get jealous when you talk about other guys and how hot they are, I have to stop myself for shouting at you to notice me"

"I always noticed you" Katie tells him sincerely "but I'm me and you, you are James Diamond, you could have the world, what would you want with Kendall's annoying little sister"

"Don't you know how incredibly amazing you are?" James says looking directly at her "you are this amazing beautiful young woman"

"You said amazing twice" Katie tells him smiling.

"You bet I did" he replies "and I'll say it a million more time if I need too to make you believe it"

"Oh, Ok but love?"

"That's harder to explain, I've never been in love before so don't understand it but when the plane started to drop, everything hit me and I knew that if it only one of us was to survive I wanted it to be you as I couldn't live without you" he looks down at his hands "so I told you how I felt, how I feel. I love you Katie"

"That's good"

"That's good, that's all you can say after I'm, after I'm"

"Breathe James" Katie takes his hands in hers "it's an awful lot of information you have given, I need time to process but"

"But?" James quickly asks.

"But as I said it's good and when we go out to dinner, say on a date I might have had enough time to process it all" she says winking at him.

"Oh" James smiles widely "Dinner you say?"

"Yes James"

"Katie what are you doing on Friday night?"

"Mmmm not sure, was kinda waiting on this cute boy I know to ask me out" she smirks at him.

"Katie would you like to have dinner with me on Friday?"

"Love to James"

"That's good" James says raising Katie's hand to his lips.

Just then Kendall's eyes spring open "What's going on here?" he asks looking from his sister to his oldest friend.

"Just planning our date for Friday" Katie grins and pokes her tongue out at her brother.

xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx

Logan stepping away from the group and into the daylight. His eyes take a minute to adjust to the sun still strong in the sky. He brings his hand up to shield them and glances around towards the sky, hoping to see a helicopter or something anything to signify someone is looking for them.

"Oh God" he gasps.

"What Logie?"

Logan turns to Carlos, who must have followed him out.

"That" he points to a large low dust cloud in the distance.

"What is that?" Carlos says glazing at the horizon.

"It's a sand storm and probably the reason we haven't been found"

"How long do they last?"

"A few hours" Logan still studying the cloud "it doesn't seem to be travelling this way. We should let the others know" he starts back to the shelter.

"In a few minutes" Carlos grabs his hand pulling him the other direction "you need to come with me"

"Why?"

"Well if we are going be stuck here for another few hours we need more wood and I think we need to talk"


	6. Chapter 6

Logan, left with not much choice, is dragged by Carlos away from the shelter and the others. After walking for a few moments up to higher ground, he finds his voice "What did you want to talk about Los?" he says trying to sound confident.

"Us" Carlos stops and looks directly at his brunette friend.

"Us?" Logan repeats avoiding his friends eyes.

"Yeah" Carlos continues taking a deep breath "you and me and"

"And" Logan pulls his hand from Carlos's just noticing that it's still being held by the Latino "And what Carlos?"

"Well" the hyper boy bites his lip "I was wondering, if maybe, you and me, could maybe"

"Maybe what?" Logan almost yells getting frustrated.

"Maybe we c-c-c-could be more than friends" Carlos mutters quietly.

"WHAT?" Logan does yell this time "What? Want do you mean more than friends?"

Carlos stares at Logan trying to figure out if his clever friend is just playing dumb or genuinely didn't understand. Logan is glaring back at him looking annoyed and frustrated not exactly the look Carlos was hoping for. He takes another deep breath and reiterates what he has said and expands it so Logan knows exactly what he means. "I would like us to be more than friends. I want us to" he gulps "date"

"No" Logan tells him and calmly walks away leaving Carlos feeling like the bottom has fallen out of his world.

Logan doesn't stop or turn back to Carlos he just makes his way up to higher ground and when he is sure that he is out of sight, he falls to his knees and begins to cry. He knows that he has hurt someone who means more to him than probably anyone in the world but he had to, it was for the best. He is no good in a relationship, his past with Mercedes and Camille showed that. It's the right thing to do, it will be better for Carlos in the long run, it's for the best. He knows it is but that doesn't stop the tears streaming down his cheeks.

xxx

Carlos thinks about following Logan, pleading with him, he'll tell him that he'll change, that he will calm down and stop doing stunts, he'll study and try to be smarter, that he'll do whatever Logan wants. But he knows there is no point, Logan told him no and he knows Logan is always right and he'll never been good enough.

He stands there for a few minutes not feeling anything but pain, it's like someone has died. He knows that it was always a long shot that Logan would like him, he knows that he never really had much of a chance with someone as amazing as Logan but he hoped that maybe, just maybe he had. But now he knows the truth, he didn't, he never did, no matter how much he hoped.

He turns and makes his way back to the shelter to find James and Kendall glaring at each other and Katie smirking at them. They all turn to him once he steps under the boulder.

"Where's Logan?" James asks.

With that Carlos's tears begin to fall.

"Is he ok? What's happened?" Kendall moves towards his friend.

"He doesn't want me" Carlos wails "I'm not good enough, I'm stupid and dumb and, and"

Katie stands and wraps her arms around the crying boy "What happened Los?" she asks him gently, guiding him down towards the fire.

"I thought maybe I had a chance, I'm so stupid" he sniffles "so stupid and dumb"

"Shh" Katie says holding him tightly "you're not stupid"

"I am, Logan knows it too, that's why"

"Why what? Come on Carlos tell us what happen?" James says quietly, rubbing his friend's back.

"He doesn't want me, I asked if maybe we could go on a date and he said no" Carlos tears become heavier.

"Did he say no cause you're stupid? I'll kill him" Kendall mutters.

"He, he" Carlos wipes the tears from his face "he's right, I am. How could I think that someone like Logan would want someone like me"

"That's it he's dead" James leaps up but is stopped by Katie.

"Stay here with Carlos, I'll go talk to Logan. Kendall if you want to do something useful get more fire wood"

With that she stands and before she leaves she turns to Carlos "Where is Logan?"

"Just up on the ridge, on the right hand side" Carlos tells her.

"Ok" she nods

xxx

Logan is sitting on the ground, hugging his knees close to him, rocking slightly and hoping against hope for the storm to clear up, so that they can get out of here and forget this situation. He hears a noise and glances up to see Katie walking towards him. She doesn't look happy.

"Hey" he says quietly.

"Hey" she says sitting beside him "care to explain to me why our friend is bawling his eyes out? And why he keeps telling us he is stupid and dumb? Even if you don't like him Logan you have no right to call him names"

"I-I-I-I didn't"

"You didn't what Logan? Cause his tears?"

"Call him names, I swear"

"So why doesn't he keep saying he is stupid and dumb and that you were right and not to want someone like him"

"I do want him" Logan tells her "but I'll hurt him and I don't want that to happen"

"Too late Logan, you've already hurt him. He is crying his eyes out"

"Katie, I'm not good enough for him. He is funny and bubbly and makes everyone smile. I just ruin everything"

"Oh for God's sake" Katie sighs "you idiots are meant for each other. You are yin and yang, black and white, you balance each other out. And if you both stopped thinking you aren't good enough for each other, you might actually get somewhere. Don't move" she stands up "and when he comes up here just talk to him" she then storms off towards the shelter.

"Carlos get off your butt and go talk to Logan now!" Katie yells at the Latino, who knows not to question her by the tone of her voice.

Carlos slowly makes his way towards the ridge and finds Logan sitting on the ground "Logie?"

"Hey Los"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, I know you can do better"

"Stop, you don't need to apologise" Logan pats the ground beside him signalling for Carlos to sit "I'm the one who should be apologising. I just said no and gave no explanation. It's just that" Logan runs his hands through his hands "I'm no good at relationships and dating and you should be with someone who is and someone who makes you happy not a stick in the mud like me"

"You make me happy and I like getting stuck in the mud, it's fun to get messy and as for relationships and dating I'm not good at them either but I wanted to try with you" he smiles sadly at Logan.

"Why?" Logan tilt his head and looks at Carlos.

"Because I like you, really like, like you"

"I really like, like you too Los"

"You do?"

"Yeah"

"Well then I'm ignoring you"

"What?" Logan asks shocked.

"Yeah, I'm ignoring you saying no and dating you" Carlos tells him sternly but with a tinkle in his eyes.

"Oh"

"Yeah" Carlos kisses his friends cheek "now come on, this sun isn't good for your complexion and I'm not listening to you moan about sunburn on our date"


	7. Chapter 7

Logan and Carlos walk back into the shelter hand in hand, Kendall quickly glances up from the fire and notices their hands, he smiles and nods to James and Katie.

"Well now you to idiots have sorted everything out, can you tell us when we are likely to get out of here?" Katie says looking at Logan.

"Yeah about getting out of here" Logan says nervously biting his lip and waiting for the inevitable James panic "it probably won't be until tomorrow"

"3,2,1" he hears Carlos whispers.

"WHAT?!" James yells

"And there we have it" Carlos whispers again.

Logan starts to giggle.

"What is sooooooooo funny about being stuck here, Logan!" James shouts right in Logan's face.

"James he is not laughing at being stuck here, he is laughing about something else and do not shout at my boyfriend" Carlos says pulling Logan aside.

"Your boyfriend?" All the others say looking at Carlos.

"Yeah" he says determinately

"But we haven't even gone on a date" Logan tells him.

"I like you, always have, you like me, so why not?" Carlos looks at him smiling.

"Ok then" Logan smiles.

"Well now your love life is sorted. What the hell did you mean by saying we aren't going to get out of here until tomorrow?" James mutters angrily.

"There's a sand storm, a large one by the looks of it. It's not moving that fast so by the time it clears it will be dark and they won't look for us at night as it would be pointless" Logan calmly tells his friend, looking at Katie and Kendall for support, hoping to avoid the Diamond patented melt down.

Before James even gets a word out, Katie takes his hand, squeezes it and turns to Logan "So what do we need to do for our overnight stay?"

"It's going to be cold so we need to keep the fire going, so more wood and we should put on some more layers. It would probably be a good idea for us to sleep in shifts just in case of animals on the prowl, it's not likely but better stay that sorry. I still have some water left so I recommend if the rest of you do it's used sparingly and a human can survive for days without food so I'm not worrying about that."

"I have snacks" Carlos says.

"You brought snacks? For our short flight?" Kendall looks at him.

"I always bring snacks just in case the place we are going has no fruit smackers" Carlos tells him.

"How many packs do you have?" Kendall asks raising his eyebrow.

"17" Carlos mumbles, hoping no one will really hear him.

"Did you say 17?"

"Yeah, it should be 20 but I got hungry waiting for the limo to the airport"

"Ok" Logan continues "We have food, if you can call fruit smackers food"

"Hey!" Carlos lightly smacks the back of his head "bad boyfriend"

"Sorry Carlos"

"You're forgiven" kissing Logan on the cheek "continue"

Logan blushes "I think that's everything we can do except, James, can I have your mirror"

"What? What mirror? I don't know what you are talking about" James says quickly.

"Which mirror, Logan?" Katie asks "his pocket one? His back pack one or his suitcase one?"

"Three mirrors, really James?" Kendall looks at him

"Actually I only brought two this time, didn't think I need the suitcase one for such a short trip" James tells them proudly.

"Oh that's good to know, where did you and Carlos think we were going? I'm sure the hotel has food and mirrors" Kendall tells them both.

"Yeah but we are not in a hotel are we so there" Carlos sticks out his tongue.

"Why do you need the mirror Logan?" Katie asks ignoring the immaturity around her.

"We can use it to reflect the fire light so that it's kind of like a beacon. I know the search and rescue people with stop looking at sun down but I have a feeling that night-time isn't going to stop Gustavo, Kelly and Mama K" he smiles.

"I think you're right" Katie smiles back "Ok James and Kendall go get more wood, Carlos get a pack of fruit smackers for everyone, Logan you and I will set up the mirrors at the best angles for outside to see and then we can all layer up ready for night fall"

"Sounds like a plan" James kisses Katie on the cheek, stands and leaves the shelter with Kendall.

Carlos and Logan look at each other and then at Katie "What just happened there, young lady?" Logan asks.

"Oh, that"

"Yeah, that"

"James" she pauses "askedmeout"

"Repeat, please, slowly" Logan says.

"James asked me out"

"Like on a date?" Carlos asks trying to contain his excitement.

"Yes on a date"

"When?"

"Friday"

"Ok Logie mirror thing now, there is no way I am letting Katie miss that date" Carlos tells his boyfriend.

"What about our date?" Logan asks feeling kind of disappointed that Carlos is thinking about Katie and not him.

"If that's your way of asking me on a date I'm not impressed, you can do better" Carlos tells him, smirking.

"Huh?" Logan looks blankly at his Latino friend.

"Well you haven't asked me out yet Mr. Mitchell" Carlos tells him sweetly.

"Carlos Garcia would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Love to Logie" he says engulfing Logan into a hug "Now how about get the mirror sorted"

xxxxx

A few hours later, the five friends are wrapped up warm and sitting around the fire.

Katie can feel her eyes getting heavier.

"Guys, me and Katie are going to get a couple of hours nap and then we'll take over the lookout shift" James says laying down and pulling Katie into a cuddle.

"That's fine, Kendall you might as well sleep now too as there is no point in us all being awake" Logan tells him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Carlos will keep me company while you guys nap"

Kendall curls into a sleeping position close to James and Katie and closes his eyes.

"DOGS"

Kendall eyes spring open "Did you hear that?" he looks at Carlos and Logan.

"Hear what?" Carlos asks him.

"DOGS"

"That!"

"Is that... Gustavo?"

**A/N Sorry, I forgot I left these guys stranded.**


	8. Chapter 8

"DOGS" the voice yells again.

"Yeah , that's Gustavo" Logan says.

"Katie, James, wake up" Carlos hits his friends.

"What's going on?" James looks around confused.

"DOGS" the voice is getting closer.

"That's Gustavo" Katie says.

"Yeah"

"GUSTAVO" Carlos yells "we're over here"

"Carlos how does he know where over here is, it's kinda dark out" Kendall says.

"Where?" Gustavo yells back.

"Hang on a minute" Logan goes to the mirror and starts moving it "Can you see a flickering light?" he yells.

There is a few moments of silence "Yeah, coming"

Less than five minutes later Gustavo appears at their make shift camp with Kelly beside him.

"You guys ok?" she asks.

"Yes" they nod.

"Where's the pilot?" she continues.

"He didn't make it" Logan tells her.

"He managed to land ok but Logan thinks he had a heart attack" Kendall says.

"I see" Kelly says quietly "but you guys are all ok?"

"Better than ok" Carlos smiles at Logan.

"Do I want to know?"

"Logan's my boyfriend now" Carlos says proudly holding Logan's hand in his.

Kelly smiles knowing that the relationship was a long time in the making "Anything else we should know?" she pointedly looks at James and Katie.

"Yeah me and Katie are going on a date" James tells her.

"Oh well, glad to see you've all had a great time while we've been driving around looking for you, dogs" Gustavo says.

"Gustavo" Kelly says in a warning tone "here" she takes a large backpack from her shoulder and gives it to them, Gustavo does the same.

"What's this?" Kendall takes one of them, Logan the other.

"Supplies" Gustavo says.

"Supplies?" Kendall asks more confused.

"Yeah, blankets, sweaters, food, water"

"I'm confused" Carlos says.

"You're not the only one" Logan tells him.

"You have to spend the night here" Kelly says.

"What?" James says in a panic.

"Yeah the car we have isn't big enough to take you all back to the hotel" Kelly pauses "and Griffin thinks it would be better if it's daylight when you're rescued. publicity wise"

"You're joking, tell me you're joking" Kendall says.

"We'll be back first thing in the morning with a van to pick you guys up and bring you back to the hotel" Kelly tells them.

"How will you find us?" Logan asks resigned to the fact they will have to spend the night in the desert.

Kelly waves a phone "It's a satellite phone, works anywhere and the GPS co-ordinates have been locked in for here" she turns to leave "we have to get back and let your families know you are ok and we'll be back first thing in the morning I promise"

"Wait! Don't we get a say in this?" James asks "can you at least take Katie?"

"I not going anywhere James" Katie tells him "If you guys are staying so am I, I'm not a child"

"I know but I'd like you somewhere safer than here"

"Can't take her anyway, you have to get 'rescued' in the morning remember" Kelly says "and it would be strange if Katie wasn't with you guys but in a hotel"

"Fine" James pouts.

"Don't pout" Katie whispers in his ear "it means we get to curl up and sleep together"

"Ok, I good" James suddenly announces with a smile.

"What did you say to him, baby sister?"

"Never you mind" Katie smirks.

"Be safe guys and see you in the morning" Kelly walks away.

"Night Dogs, glad you're ok" Gustavo says following Kelly.

Once they have gone Carlos turns to Logan "What's in the bags Logie?"

"Let me see" Logan opens the backpack "we have a blanket, five sweaters and five bottles of water, what's in the bag you have Kendall"

Kendall opens the other backpack "Five more bottles of water, chopsticks"

"Chopsticks?" Carlos says.

"And Chinese food" Kendall continues.

"Woo hoo" Carlos cheers "hand it over"

Kendall starts to open the boxes "There are egg rolls, Kung Pao Chicken, Lo Mein, Moo Shu Pork and fried rice. What do you want?"

"I'll have some pork"

"Me too" Logan says.

"Here you guys share the pork" Kendall hands them the container.

"Katie? James?"

"Egg Rolls please"

"I'll share with Katie"

"Here and have the Lo Mein too" Kendall hands the cartons to James.

Kendall reaches into the bag and spots one more little box, he opens it and starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" Katie asks.

"Fortune cookies"

"Can't wait to see what they say" Katie smiles "can I have some water please Logan?"

They all eat and drink until they are full.

"Can I have a fortune cookie please?" Carlos says.

"You're not still hungry?" Logan looks shocked.

"Nah" Carlos shakes his head "want to see what they say"

"Me too" James adds.

"Ok, ok" Kendall hands out the cookies.

Logan opens his first "Sometimes travel to new places leads to great transformation" he smiles and squeezes Carlos's hand.

Carlos goes next "Stop searching forever, happiness is next to you"

James then opens his "Travelling is important to your happiness"

Katie smiles and cracks her cookie "There are big changes ahead for you and they will be good ones"

James wraps his arm around her.

Kendall breaks into his cookie "Some men dream of fortunes and some dream of cookies"

They all laugh "Funny" Kendall stuffs the cookie into his mouth "I'm going to get some rest" he puts on a sweater and lies down.

"Me too" Katie leans into James's chest.

"And me" Carlos leans into Logan's chest.

"Guess we are staying up" James smiles at Logan.

"Guess we are" Logan wraps his arms around Carlos and pulls him close.

About four hours later, they hear the familiar shout of Dogs.

"Guys wake up" Logan says "Our ride is here"

The others slowly shake themselves awake and start packing up their bags.

"Ready to go" Kelly appears.

The all nod yes, grab their bags and follow Kelly to Gustavo and the van.

"Ok guys" Kelly tells them when they have all settled in "the press are going to be at the hotel, so be ready"

The pull up outside the hotel and open the side door to hundreds of flashes "Guys, Guys, Kendall over here, James, Carlos, here Logan, guys, guys" the voices behind the flashes shot.

"Ladies, Gentlemen" Griffin suddenly appears in front of the band "Big Time Rush will answer questions in a moment, first I'd like to make a statement. We wish to offer our condolences to the family of the pilot along with our thanks to him for landing the plane safely"

"Questions?" Kelly asks.

"How are you guys feeling?"

"We're ok" Kendall says.

"How do you survive in the wilderness?"

"Logie" Carlos says proudly "he knew what to do"

Logan blushes "Thanks, I wasn't the only one, Carlos knew how to build a fire"

Carlos excitingly kisses Logan's cheek "We did it together"

There is a gasp from the press.

"Are you and Carlos together Logan?" someone shouts.

"Yes we are" Carlos proudly takes Logan's hand.

"Congrats" someone else shouts.

"Any more announcements?" a photographer in the front asks.

"Yeah" James says "Me and Katie are together too"

"Sounds like the plane crash mightn't have been all bad"

"We survived thanks to our pilot" Kendall says seriously "because of that these guys" he points to the others "realised how important it to live each day to it's fullest and that's what matters in the end"

Fin.

**A/N Thank you all for your reviews and follows. Sorry it took so long to finish and for any mistakes or errors.**


End file.
